Hockey and Puck
by LVL97 Snover
Summary: Puck, the pink chubby penguin, has loved hockey all of his life. What if he actually got to play it for a living?


A/N: Hey guys! I'm relatively new to Fanfic writing stuff, so please, if you have constructive critcsm, please dont hold back. But dont say "This is crap -END", or troll me, please. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the Fanfiction!

Unknown lobby, 7:23 PM.

A mouse is in line for some treats at the foodstand; something you'd find in a sports event or movie theater. The line is getting shorter by the minute as he gets closer to the cashier to get his goods.

He finally gets to the end and pays for his popcorn and coke Icee, but by the time he gets back to the arena.. The game had already gotten to the final period! Now this wasn't the sport you see on a field with balls and bats, this was hockey. The game you see on a ice rink with Skates pucks and small goals. The sport that has fights that are as brutal as a boxing match, but at the same time as scripted as a wrestling match. The mouse stood there in awe as a mysterious star player was skating across the ice, the figure had already gotten the puck, he goes to the left of the rink and sees an opposing player is trying to check him, he gracefully dodges the attempted check and continues his journey to the goal, he slightly moves to the right side to get closer to the goal, but someone in front of the player is rushing towards him, to of course, check him. Will they ever learn? The mysterious star player sidestepped out of the way of the opposing player and the fool fell! The crowd cheered as the star player made it into the attacking zone while the player that tried to check him weeps in embarassment. The mysterious player stopped near the faceoff zone on the right of the court, he lined up his shot and-SCORE! The crowd cheered and the goal light was lit, and the horn made its noise! However.. The goal light and the horn didn't stop.

The backround changes and the crowd dies down, and as it turns out, that isn't a real goal light! That's a goal light alarm clock on top of a droor near a bed! It belonged to the certain chubby pink penguin who will regret he ever set it, he wakes up, looks to the alarm clock and sighs, he uses his fin to get the alarm clock to simmer down, was he the one who made the goal? Well, fantasies aside our friend Puck needs to wake up for the day! He gets out of bed and goes to his closet to get dressed, he takes off his pajamas and he puts on his signature "BB" shirt, and hockey helmet. Nobody else in town really questioned his bizarre wearing of a hockey helmet in both summer and winter, and nobody minded. As a matter of fact nobody plays hockey in Anapine, where Puck happens to live. But that wasn't all hockey related stuff besides the helmet and alarm clock, he had posters of famous players on his bedroom walls, and maybe a few bobbleheads here and there, also Oakwood vultures wallpaper on his computer, and the team in question was his favorite team,

Puck's stomach grumbles, and he decides to go downstairs to make some breakfast. Downstairs was a typical living rooma, TV resting on a cabinet, and with a couch across it, a table with four chairs for dining and etc (even though in the morning Puck prefers to eat on the couch), a kitchen with just enough cabinets for puck's needs, a toaster along with an oven, and below the TV had some video game consoles exposed outside the cabinet droors and ready for play, and the games are on a shelf. some consoles have more games than others, but one thing they had in common is that they all had atleast 2 hockey games, and the bookshelf can share the same similarity, as there is some sports magazines in the shelf, he kept them with the comic books to make sure they don't get crushed by his Mangas or hardback books. Puck also had some DVD's in the cabinet in a droor, it had most of his favorite movies! But some he wish he could sell at the flea market, but space ran out as either him or the mayor fill up most of the flea market sale positions at re-tail. But some of the movies he didn't like, he would keep anyways for nostalgia, oh yeah, and theres some hockey there too, repeat professional hockey championships that he recorded on his VCR, and The Mighty Ducks, one of his favorite movies. But D3 was probably one of the bad nostalgic films that he would not give away just because of its nostalgia, and it being part of the mighty ducks franchise.

Puck then remembered that he needed to make breakfast! Puck opened a cabinet containing food, he grabbed a pair of blueberry poptarts and opened the wrapper and placed the two poptarts into a toaster and set the temperature just right. Puck wasn't really the guy you would call "athletic", sure he loves hockey to the end of the earth but theres no rinks in the town and he has no other intrest besides his comic books and video games. But that might just change today.. Puck grabbed his TV remote and powered on the television, as he scrolled through the channels he finally found a sports channel that he could tune into, this isn't jus because this is the first channel he found though, Puck hates most sports channels, as they provide no interesting or relevant details to what he loves. But this was pretty biased because all of the sports channels actually had hockey, but all of the channels he doesn't like talk too much about Baseball or Football to him. As Puck payed attention to the details on screen of the last game between the Riverside Anglerfishes and the Fairglass bulldozers, he suddenly hears a knock on the door. "Who comes to my house this early, let alone when I just woke up!" Puck whined. Puck sighed and goes to answer the door, I guess he'll just have to look the details online later. He opens the door and hes met face to face with this white duck with hockey mask and hockey gear! "Hello sir! How are you doing?" the duck asked Puck. Puck at first was startled at the sight of this duck, he thought that jason voorhees has come for revenge, because he burned the jason X dvd he had bought from a video store out of town on halloween, which he thought to be a terrible film, and Rotten Tomatoes would probably agree. However, Puck got out of this brief horror as he realized the duck seemed friendly enough and was not carrying a machete to disembowel him. "I'm doing good... Thanks" Puck finally replied. "So sir, can you please sign this petition for a hockey rink in anapine!" as the Duck showcased the Paper, Puck was both shocked, and overly joyed at this offer, however, the town shopping center was already filled with shops, and the place seemed filled enough than it was before. "Where are you gonna put it?" "Totally new area! A expansion you might say! Nothing is getting replaced! Just the trees!" Puck was relieved, because he was afraid Dr shrunk's club would close down due to all the unspeakable incidents that happened there everytime another town would crash the party, which of course we're not the town's fault. "Sure I'll sign it!", Puck grabs the notepad and looks at the names, "Wolfgang, Poppy, Pierce, Antonio, Derwin" these were all of Puck's friends/neighbors, Puck was suprised he didn't find the Mayor's name on the paper 'Ethan', but he remembered that the mayor can't sign town petitions, he only approves them. so if Ethan wasn't mayor, he'd probably sign it. Puck handed back the paper and the Duck took a glance back at the paper, the duck nods in comfirmation, "Have anice day!" the duck walks away.

Puck walks back inside the house and sits on the couch, obviously, hes excited! What hockey crazed nut wouldn't? Puck put a large smile on his face and looked up, he started having a daydream similar to what he had this morning. He dreamed of skating across the ice, feeling the ice cold breeze in his face, colliding with his opponents (and sometimes teamates for some friendly but agressive behaviour),and scoring over 100 goals in a game! And not just that! by the time he gets drafted he'll get nonstop interviews, his own mansion, eat at the most fanciest of places, and he'll finally get his own personal hockey rink in his own home! When all of these fantasies satrted going through his head, he thought how was he going to do that? He heard a DING, however this wasn't the gag where he comes up with an idea and a lightbulb floats on top of him, turns out his poptarts were ready, in the middle of his fantasies too! Puck tried to ignore it, but his stomach growled, then he replied with a growl of his own, he figured he could think it over while hes eating.


End file.
